Blood Promise Versión Dimitri
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: El cuarto libro de la saga desde el punto de vista de Dimitri :)
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí tenéis la primera historia de más de un capítulo que me he atrevido a colgar :) (Tengo otras dos empezadas desde hace tiempo, pero por el momento se van a quedar en mi ordenador).**

**Siempre me he preguntado qué sentía Dimitri siendo un Strigoi, así que me he saltado los otros tres libros y estoy haciendo este desde su punto de vista XD**

**Espero que os guste... :D **

Entré en el despacho de Galina. Bueno, en realidad sería más acertado decir que mi cuerpo entró. Yo me limitaba a ver todo de lejos. Era como ver las acciones de alguien más, pero la triste realidad era la que era. Yo era un Strigoi. Y mi cuerpo estaba separado de mi alma.

- La he localizado - dije -. Está en Baia.

- Excelente - respondió Galina con una sonrisa cruel -. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que podrás convencerla? Es una fuerza a tomar en cuenta.

- Puedes apostar a que lo haré. Es buena, pero nunca llegó a graduarse. Con la fuerza extra que me proporciona mi nuevo estado, no podrá vencerme.

Estos momentos me atormentaban. Ahora, como un alma, podía sentir mis propios pensamientos y los de mi cuerpo. Y los de mi cuerpo iban totalmente enfocados a Rose - también los míos, del alma - pero en una manera retorcida. Recordaba la promesa que Rose y yo hicimos tiempo atrás pero, viéndome a mí mismo ahora, deseé que Rose se acobardara. Tal vez yo sufriera para toda la eternidad, pero si ella venía podría terminar padeciendo el mismo destino. Y eso era impensable.

Una fuerza invisible tiró de mí hacia donde se encontraba mi cuerpo y me forzó a salir de la habitación con él. No es que quisiera quedarme con Galina.

Había una cosa que encontraba curiosa de ser un alma atada a un Strigoi: no podías ver a las demás almas. A veces captaba un reflejo que provenía de detrás de los Strigoi, probablemente su alma, pero nunca llegué a verlos realmente. Tampoco podía ver a esos espíritus que buscan paz o venganza. No. Todo lo que yo podía ver era lo que había dejado atrás para siempre: el mundo terrenal.

La noche era cerrada y sin estrellas. Mientras salíamos del laberinto del jardín noté la hermosura de las flores. Mi yo Strigoi también lo notó, pero de otra forma. Pasaba lo mismo con las novelas del Oeste que tanto me gustaban. Yo solía disfrutar de la sensación de libertad y ausencia de reglas que había en el ambiente que describía el libro; ahora mi cuerpo los leía como una costumbre, sin fijarse en nada en particular.

Mientras tenía estos pensamientos llegamos a Novosibirsk. Caminé hacia donde mi cuerpo me llevaba, una discoteca cercana. Entramos en ella. Estaba atestada de gente bailando, bebiendo y riendo.

Mi cuerpo dirigió su atención hacia una joven morena de rizos negros. Se parecía vagamente a Rose y por eso la hizo su presa. La mayoría de ellas tenían rasgos en común con mi Roza. Los ojos, el pelo… Lo que fuera. Era como lo de las novelas del Oeste. Mi cuerpo no podía olvidarlo todo.

- Hola - le dije a la chica.

Ella miró con desconfianza a mis ojos ribeteados en rojo, pero respondió.

- Hola - dijo alejándose discretamente.

Mi yo Strigoi no iba a dejar que su presa se marchara así como así, por lo que comenzó a utilizar la compulsión en la chica.

- Vas a venir conmigo - dije con suavidad, aunque inexpresivamente -. Y no vas a armar ningún jaleo.

Ella intentó resistirse al principio, pero la compulsión Strigoi era demasiado fuerte como para escapar a ella, menos aun siendo humana.

Mi cuerpo, la chica y yo salimos de la discoteca y fuimos a un parque con muchos árboles. Las farolas apenas brillaban y daban al lugar un aspecto peligroso. Si yo andaba cerca lo era, sin lugar a dudas.

Avancé lentamente hacia la chica y yo - bueno, mi yo Strigoi - la mordí en el cuello. Succioné su sangre y con ella, su vida gota a gota. En el momento de morir la compulsión se deshizo, mientras el alma pasaba al otro plano. Miré con tristeza a esos ojos aterrorizados, aunque ella solo pudiera ver la crueldad en la roja mirada del Strigoi. Siempre miraba a la cara a las víctimas. No importa cuántas veces quise desviar los ojos de aquel horrible y macabro espectáculo, no lo hice. Pensaba que lo merecían. Si su vida iba a ser arrebatada injustamente, su asesino debía verlo hasta el final.

Siempre me consideré el asesino de aquellas personas inocentes. No lo era directamente, pero seguía responsabilizándome de los actos de mi cuerpo.

Fuimos a otra parte de la ciudad en busca de otra presa. No importa cuántas personas murieran, mi cuerpo siempre estaba sediento.

Encontré otra chica y esta se parecía muchísimo a Rose. Tenía los mismos rizos oscuros y sus ojos eran del mismo tono castaño. Se resistió a la compulsión, pero al final cayó y la mordí. Por un instante imaginé a Rose en esa misma posición. Y quise llorar.

**·····································································································································································································································································**

**Y bueno, ¿Qué pensáis? ¡Comentad porfa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el siguiente capi :)**

Volví al edificio que era el centro de operaciones de Galina después de una noche de caza. Caminé por el oscuro pasillo que conducía a mi habitación.

- Belikov - dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta - bueno, mi cuerpo - y me encontré con Nathan.

- Qué - respondí con sequedad.

- Galina pregunta que cuándo vas a ir a por la morenita.

Si hubiera tenido un cuerpo que respondiera a mis pensamientos, me habría estremecido. En cambio, mi cuerpo miró a Nathan con aburrimiento, pero tomando en cuenta sus palabras.

- Pronto - fue la respuesta.

Ya me iba cuando un Strigoi vino hacia nosotros con varios cortes en su cuerpo, como si acabara de salir de una pelea.

- Vengo con un mensaje - jadeó.

Mi cuerpo tuvo curiosidad por qué tipo de mensaje traería. También pensó en lo patético que era que un Strigoi fuera de aquí para allá como un vulgar recadero. Yo, en cambio, recé para que no fuera de ella. Rose era capaz de algo así y más.

- Suéltalo - dije yo con brusquedad -. ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Rose Hathaway te está buscando.

Me hundí en la miseria cuando mis miedos se confirmaron. Mi yo Strigoi se rio con crueldad y satisfacción.

- Qué maravilla - dije -. Roza ha venido a por mí. Voy a tener que hacerle una pequeña visita.

- Pues hazlo pronto, Belikov - replicó Nathan -. Galina tiene otra misión para ti y no quiere que malgastes mucho tiempo con esa niñata.

Mi cuerpo agarró a Nathan por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared. Nathan no se inmutó, pero la pared se agrietó ligeramente. Cosas que venían con ser un Strigoi.

- No hables así de mi Roza - dije con una voz carente de emoción.

Mis ojos rojizos y marrones brillaron en la oscuridad del pasillo con ira y enfado. Solo yo, como alma, amaba a Rose, pero mi cuerpo estaba encaprichado de ella. Y a los Strigoi no les gusta que les quiten sus juguetes.

- Un día te la quitaré - dijo Nathan - y veremos qué piensa Galina de ti, alguien tan débil que no consigue conservar lo que dice poseer.

Reforcé mi agarre sobre Nathan y el enfado que mi cuerpo tenía en su interior era como un volcán a punto de estallar. Apenas necesitaba incentivos para descargar la ira contra Nathan.

- Antes te mataré - respondí.

Vi una sombra deslizándose por el pasillo. Me giré sin soltarle y vi al Strigoi que me había traído el mensaje alejándose de nuestra pelea. No sería la primera vez que dos Strigoi pelean y otro se ve involucrado.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - le dije dedicándole mi sonrisa más mortífera.

Hizo una mueca e intentó escabullirse, pero yo no iba a dejar que se fuera a contarles a todos la información sobre Roza. No mi yo Strigoi iba a matarle, lo cual tomaba prioridad sobre la discusión que estaba manteniendo. Solté a Nathan, no sin antes propinarle otro golpe contra la pared y fui a por el otro. Me miró con cautela. Yo tenía una reputación muy alta entre los Strigoi a pesar de ser un novato y los demás me tenían cuando menos, respeto. Esta regla no se aplicaba a Nathan, que por haberme convertido, creía tener alguna especie de derecho sobre mí.

Le agarré por los hombros. Forcejeó, pero él había sido un Moroi en vida y ahora yo tenía más fuerza y maneras de restringirle que él. Tuve que quitar una mano para poder realizar mi maniobra, pero ni aun así pudo escapar.

- ¿Pensabas que te dejaría irte? - le susurré -. No pienso dejar que difundas información sobre mi Roza.

Le partí el cuello en un solo movimiento y de otro golpe seco, desencajé la cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y una semana después cuelgo otro capítulo ^^ Siento tardar tanto entre uno y otro, pero este es el fanfic que más difícil me parece de escribir! Bueno, este capi es denso, que os guste :)**

Poco tiempo después fui a por Rose. Mi cuerpo se dio cuenta al cabo de un rato de que había matado al mensajero antes de preguntarle dónde estaba Rose en ese momento. Mi yo Strigoi pateó varias cosas y lanzó con furia otras tantas. Como la mayoría de las veces que pasaba eso, yo sentía lo contrario. Siempre estaba muy aliviado cuando mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, ya que si mi cuerpo se ponía así era porque las cosas solo iban mal para él. Y para los demás humanos Dhampir y Moroi que podrían haberse vistos afectados por mí las cosas marchaban bastante bien.

Cuando mi cuerpo se calmó, fui arrastrado con él a buscar a Rose. Daba igual que no supiera donde estaba, la buscaría hasta en el último rincón de la Tierra si hacía falta.

La primera noche fuimos a Baia. Recorrimos las calles silenciosas, en las que no había ni un alma. Recordé con amargura que yo era una y que hacer chistes sobre ellas o utilizar frases hechas así ya no tenían gracia.

Recé para que mi cuerpo no sintiera tentación de matar a mi familia. Por suerte, Rose no estaba allí y nos fuimos pronto, antes de que se le ocurriera esa idea.

La siguiente noche nuestra parada fue Novosibirsk. Anduvimos por las calles durante un par de horas, hasta que finalmente dimos con ella. Rose estaba entrando en un edificio de apartamentos con tres chicos y una chica. No íbamos a seguirles adentro, porque era muy arriesgado. Podía ser que todos estuvieran entrenados y el amanecer estaba próximo, lo que limitaba las opciones de escape. Decidí (mi yo Strigoi) que era mejor dejarlo para la noche siguiente, así tendría más margen de tiempo para capturarla. A mí eso no me gustaba un pelo.

Justo después del ocaso, mi cuerpo y yo esperamos detrás de un edificio cercano al que se había metido Rose la noche anterior. Y aguardamos a que ella saliera o entrara.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho. Rose caminó cerca del edificio y se separó de sus amigos. Mi cuerpo salió de su escondite y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Rose estaba observando atentamente a una anciana que bailaba, así que no se dio cuenta. Supuse que la vieja estaba loca. En un momento dado, la anciana se dio la vuelta y me miró (bueno, al Strigoi), dejando de bailar. Rose notó el cambio de actitud en la señora y se giró. Nosotros ya estábamos muy cerca.

Rose se quedó parada una fracción de segundo, mirándome de arriba abajo. Los cambios eran notables en el aspecto. Mis ojos oscuros estaban ribeteados de rojo y mi piel era pálida como la muerte. Mi paso había sido bastante grácil en vida, como el de la mayoría de los guardianes, pero esta ligereza al andar se había acentuado con mi nueva rapidez sobrenatural. Era normal que se quedara sorprendida.

Como yo esperaba que hiciera, sacó la estaca de plata y me miró fijamente a los ojos. La alineó para dar un golpe certero en el corazón, pero me miró de nuevo a los ojos y dudó. Gracias a ese momento de duda, mi cuerpo tuvo tiempo para cogerla.

- Roza… - dije con una voz dulce y fría que daba escalofríos -. Olvidaste mi primera lección: no vacilar.

Entonces alcé el puño y le di en la cabeza. A ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Rose se quedó inconsciente al instante. La recogí antes de que cayera al suelo y la llevé estilo novia. Corrí muy rápido, ya que no quería ningún problema mundano que me detuviera aunque solo fuera un instante. Como un policía pensando que la secuestraba. En realidad, la estaba secuestrando.

Dios mío, me dije a mí mismo, estoy secuestrando a Rose. Nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto. Pero también me recordé que no era por voluntad propia, sino que era mi cuerpo el que tomaba ese tipo de decisiones.

Llegamos al gran edificio de Galina y llevé a Rose a su habitación antes de que nadie la viera. Prefería no tener una pelea y arriesgarme a que muriera y no pudiera convertirla. Yo tenía la habitación de al lado, para poder vigilarla. En la suya había colocado cosas que a Rose no le valdrían para luchar pero que le sentarían bien: vestidos, joyas…

La tumbé en la cama y revisé para quitarle sus armas. Al parecer solo llevaba la estaca de plata. Llamé a una persona del servicio humano para que la recogiera y la llevara a la habitación donde se encontraban las demás, puesto que yo no podía tocarla.

Con un último vistazo a Rose salí de la habitación para informar a Galina de que ya la tenía. Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo que Rose cediera y se convirtiera en Strigoi o eso deseaba mi cuerpo. Yo solo esperaba que la fuerza de voluntad de Rose siguiera firme hasta que consiguiera escapar de aquí.


End file.
